


Right Where You Want Me

by phasha18



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Chibs and Tig are forced to stay in a house alone until they get things out of their system."You two need to get whatever it is out of your system now,"





	Right Where You Want Me

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy - they all belong to Kurt Sutter. I do own the random characters that you don't know._

 

**Right Where You Want Me.**

“Take my hand and close your eyes,” She sighed, getting her brothers best friend out with him feeling the way he was, was proving difficult. “You trust me, you always have,”

“Darlin, what are you doing?” Chibs questioned, doing as she said in the process. “Aye, I trust you but you’re crazy you know that?”

“Something I should have a long time ago,” she laughed, glancing at the older man and seeing his eyes were closed.

“This better not be your brothers doing,” he raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes stayed closed.

“Fuck no,” she loved the older man but so did another. “Would you just trust me already?”

“Darlin, we going to move or what?” He questioned wrapping an arm around her shoulder before they started to move in what direction? “Where exactly are you taking me?”

“Home...” she paused when he realised what she had said. “Oh fuck it, just open them and come with me,”

“What about my ride?” Chibs raised an eyebrow at her as they walked to her car. “Lex?”

“I’ll get you back to it, don’t worry,” Alexia ‘Lex’ Teller grinned at him, she was Jax’s younger sister by a year, knew more secrets than what her own mother did. Lex had a way with words when she wanted.

Lex opened the passenger side door and pushed him in, before shutting it and walking to the drivers side. Lex glanced behind her and saw that Jax was shaking his head laughing at her, she stuck her tongue out and got in.

“My bikes here too you know,” she told him starting the engine before driving off not giving him enough time to realise that Tig’s bike was there but he was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s that crazy brain of yours thinking?” Chibs questioned glancing back into the yard of TM before it was out of site. “Where was Tig?”

“Around,” Lex grinned as she drove to the house, smiling when she saw her best friends car there. “Come on grumpy pants,”

“Lex does your dog have something against me?” A voice called from the inside, both Chibs and Kali let out a laugh their dog liked cornering people.

“Oscar, come here boy,” Lex whistled opening the front door and pushing a Chibs to the side as the German Shepherd came racing down the hall.

“Darlin’ why’s he here?” Chibs questioned as he steadied himself against the door-frame and grabbed hold of her to stop the dog from bowling her over.

“You and him need to get on with it,” Lex paused roughing up Oscar’s head and sitting on the ground with him. “Seriously, Babe,”

"Lex?" Tig questioned walking from lounge where he had been holed up with Oscar seemingly holding him hostage.

Lex smiled and let go of Oscar who raced back towards Tig before turning around and heading straight for Chibs. Lex laughed not moving from where she was sitting watching as Chibs put his hands out to stop the dog from bowling him over. Chibs glared at her and then walked inside the house.

"You two need to get whatever it is out of your system now," there was the voice of Lex's best-friend, the boys called her a crow-eater even though she had never done anything with any of them.

"Darlin' I hate you!" Chibs yelled before the two woman heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"He doesn't, think they'll finally get it out of their system?" Lex questioned, raising her eyebrow at her best-friend as they sat on the front porch while Oscar grabbed one of his toys from the front yard. "Well Tay?"

"Sweetheart you pretty much kidnapped both of them," Tayla Mathers laughed as Oscar dropped the ball in front of them both causing her to lean over and pick it up tossing it to the other side of the yard.

Meanwhile inside, Chibs was sitting on the bed that he and Lex shared while Tig was standing in front of the door staring at him. Chibs looked at Tig and motioned for him to join him on the bed. Tig moved to the bed, where Chibs suddenly grabbed hold of the older man's wrist and pulled him towards him.

“Come here Tiggy,” Chibs winked at him, patting the bed beside him. Neither man quite knew what to do so they sat staring at each other for a moment.

“You know we don't actually have to do anything,” Tig sat beside him but not close to him until Chibs grabbed hold of him and pulled him towards him.

“Oh really?” Chibs laughed, this time he took hold of the back of Tigs head and roughly pulled his head towards him until their noses were touching.

“What are you doing?” as the words left Tigs mouth he found himself being kissed by Chibs. Surprisingly both of them enjoyed it more than they cared to admit.

Chibs simply smirked at him and wrapped his arms around him pulling him slightly closer. Tigs hand slid down to Chibs groin, this time he was the one smirking. Neither of them knew just how far they were going to take it. Tig undid Chibs' pants while Chibs unbuttoned his shirt before they found themselves with their clothes discarded onto the floor.

Meanwhile outside Lex and Tayla were still sitting playing with Oscar, laughing as the dog couldn't decide who to give his ball to – often dropping it smack bang in the middle. Lex looked up as she heard her brothers bike arrive, just like they had planned. Tayla raised her eyebrow looking between the two siblings. Lex simply grinned before letting out a laugh as Jax shook his head at her.

“I hate you sometimes,” Jax muttered at her as he climbed off his bike and Oscar ran straight over to him and sat in front of him. “Hey Boy,”

“You love me,” Lex grinned and motioned with her head as o where they were. “You prepared for what you may come across?”

“Jesus no, get me a beer or something first?” Jax almost begged both women shook their heads at him.

“After, you'll need it more,” Lex stuck her tongue out him as he patted Oscar.

“Fine.” Jax growled at her before taking a deep breath and readying himself to head inside. “Which room?”

“Room with the door closed I'm guessing,” Tayla shrugged, before the two girls stood up and watched as Jax headed inside. After a minute they heard swearing from all three men and Jax came walking back outside.

“Beer, now! I never want to see that again,” Jax huffed at Lex as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“How bad was it?”

Jax had opened the only closed door in the house and been faced with two very naked friends, which had caused the three of them to swear quite profusely. Jax had backed out as fast as he possibly could while Chibs had collapsed laughing, and Tig he had fallen off the bed. Chibs hadn't stopped laughing while he and Tig had redressed themselves.

“Jackie Boy,” Chibs yelled as he walked from the house and looked at the younger man before his eyes fell on Lex.

“Well?” Lex questioned, raising her eyebrow at him before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Wait...never mind,”

“Happy Valentines day, babe,” Chibs said grabbing her face and kissing her before he glanced back at Tig.

“Happy valentines day you,” Lex reciprocated the kiss, pulling him closer to her as Jax made coughing sounds.

“Get a room you pair,”


End file.
